


I could be!

by Alenacantfly



Series: Sterek Christmas '16 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Stiles Stilinski, Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Supportive Sheriff Stilinski, coming out talk with the sheriff, not so platonic cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-02 09:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8662585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alenacantfly/pseuds/Alenacantfly
Summary: Stiles turned around in his chair. “Dad. What is this about?” “Remember when I told you you couldn't be gay?”, he asked sheepishly, his hands clasped in front of him. Stiles nodded. “I just thought because you were so hung up on Lydia and you weren't making an effort with your clothes, that it was just something you and Scott had gotten yourself into.”Stiles sighed in relief. His dad was feeling guilty because of that? “We were just investigating because of the kanima. It's cool, I'm not gay.”The sheriff nodded. “I know that. But because of your relationship with Derek, I just wanted to let you know that it is alright if you are bisexual or, what was the word I read about? Pansexual?”





	

“Stiles? Can we talk?”

Stiles looked up from his laptop and was surprised to see how serious his dad looked. “Erm, sure, what's up?” Was there anything he had done? Since his dad had found out about the whole werewolf thing, the tension between them had slowly eased. Maybe this was about his grade in chemistry?

“You know that you can tell me anything, right?” His dad slowly sat down on his bed. “I mean there is nothing we can't talk about.”

Stiles turned around in his chair. “Dad. What is this about?” 

“Remember when I told you you couldn't be gay?”, he asked sheepishly, his hands clasped in front of him. Stiles nodded. 

“I just thought because you were so hung up on Lydia and you weren't making an effort with your clothes, that it was just something you and Scott had gotten yourself into.”

Stiles sighed in relief. His dad was feeling guilty because of that? “We were just investigating because of the kanima. It's cool, I'm not gay.”

The sheriff nodded. “I know that. But because of your relationship with Derek, I just wanted to let you know that it is alright if you are bisexual or, what was the word I read about? Pansexual?”

Stiles stared at his dad, completely still for a moment. “My relationship with Derek?!”, he shrieked.

“It's okay, son. At first I was wary, but you're 18 now and Derek is actually a good guy and I think you are good for each oth-”

“Dad!”, Stiles interrupted. “I am not dating Derek.” 

The sheriff only raised his eyebrows. “I am not stupid. I know that he climbs into your room at night.”

He gaped at his dad. “It's for research! I am not dating Derek!”

For a moment they just stared at each other. “But uh, thanks for the acceptance. I might, I am still figuring things out, but I might be bisexual. So thanks”, he trailed of awkwardly.

“Anytime, son. So you are not dating Derek?”

Stiles shook his head. 

The sheriff considered him for a moment. “Would you like to be?”

“Would I, would I like to date Derek? Alpha werewolf? Eyebrows of death? Absolute sourwolf? Giant dork? Abs that-” Stiles cut his rambling off as he saw the amused look on his father's face. “Abs, erm, absolutely not!”

“Whatever you say son.” The sheriff stood up and ruffled Stiles' hair. “I'm glad we had this talk.”

“Yeah”, Stiles murmured, his heart racing in his chest. He absolutely did not want to date Derek. 

He did not!

 

Of course that night was one of the nights Derek decided to drop by. Like he had sensed that something was different.

“Hey”, he called out softly as Stiles let him in through the window. 

“Hi.” He didn't know why he was breathless, but Stiles' couldn't stop thinking about the conversation with his dad, couldn't keep his eyes off of Derek.

“Stiles?” Derek had sat down on his bed, waiting for permission. 

“Yeah.” Stiles sat down next to him, watching as Derek took of his shoes and scooted further up the bed. Stiles laid down next to him.

“Is this weird?”, he asked, his voice far too timid for his own liking. 

“Do you think it is?” Derek's voice gave nothing away. The werewolf was completely still next to him.

“I asked you first!”, Stiles exclaimed.

Derek huffed and as he looked over he could see a smile playing on his lips. “No, I don't think it's weird. I think it's, well it's helping, isn't it? It's helping both of us.”

Stiles nodded. “Yeah.” Since Derek had started sleeping in Stiles' bed sometimes and checking on him at night, he had been sleeping better. “Yeah, I guess it does. It's just...”

He turned to fully face Derek. “My dad thought we were dating. But I told him that he had it all wrong, don't worry, nobody thinks you would ever, like, you wouldn't, I mean-” Stiles sighed. 

“I would ever what, Stiles?”, Derek asked softly.

“It's not like you would ever date me”, he mumbled.

“Stiles.” Derek's voice had a harder edge now. “Look at me.”

He reluctantly raised his eyes from the bed sheets, his heart beat picking up and running wild. 

“I would be lucky to date you, okay?” 

It was quiet for a moment as Stiles tried to comprehend what Derek was saying. The werewolf was patiently staring back at him, like he hadn't just unhinged Stiles' world.

“You, you would? I mean, me too. I, I would be lucky to date you.” 

Derek's eyes widened, before his whole body seemed to relax and he breathed a sigh. His gaze was loving and gentle as he looked at Stiles. “Good”, he murmured and threw an arm around Stiles, gathering him close. “Good.”

“Hey, we need to discuss this! Are we dating? Can we date? Derek Ha-”

He was promptly shut up by a pair of lips, making him melt. The kiss was far too short in his opinion, but Derek let him pillow his head on his chest and lay an arm around his waist. “Woah.”

“Sleep well, Stiles.” He pressed a kiss into his hair.

“Good night, sourwolf”, Stiles mumbled sleepily, pressing a kiss of his own into Derek's chest, emitting a satisfied rumble.

**Author's Note:**

> After this year we've had, we all could use some fluff.
> 
> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated. Thank you for reading!!
> 
> If anyone wants to count down to Christmas with Sterek fanfiction/fanart/fanmixes/etc. alongside my little countdown, you can find all the information on my tumblr, [ over here ](http://sterekruinedme.tumblr.com/tagged/sccc16/)  
>  
> 
> [ my tumblr ](http://sterekruinedme.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
